vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madara Uchiha
|-|Edo Madara= |-|Alive Madara= |-|Revived Madara with Sage Mode= |-|Jūbi Jinchuuriki= |-|Dual Rinnegan= |-|Rinne-Sharingan + Shinju= Summary Madara Uchiha (うちはマダラ, Uchiha Madara) was a legendary leader of the Uchiha clan. He founded Konohagakure alongside his rival, Hashirama Senju, with the intention of beginning an era of peace. When the two couldn't agree how to achieve that peace, they fought for control of the village, a conflict that ended in Madara's death. He rewrote his death and went into hiding to work on his plans to end world conflict. Unable to complete it in his natural life, he entrusted his knowledge and plans to Obito Uchiha shortly before his second death. Years later, Madara would be revived, only to see his plans foiled before dying one final time. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, 6-B with Perfect Susano'o, Kurama, and Majestic Attire: Susano'o | At least 7-A, Low 6-B with Tengai Shinsei, 6-B with Wood Release, High 6-A with Perfect Susano'o | Low 6-B. At least 6-A, likely higher with one Rinnegan | At least 5-C, likely far higher | 5-B | 5-B Name: Madara Uchiha Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Giving Kakuzu's age, he is at least in his late 90s, physically he is in his 30s due to the effects of his Edo Tensei Classification: Human, Ninja, Head of the Uchiha Clan, Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, Co-Founder of Konoha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Stealth Mastery, Telepathy, Breath Attack, Necromancy, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation with Sharingan Genjutsu, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra), Earth Manipulation (Can hide within surrounding surfaces to avoid damage, and travel across the battlefield while remaining undetected), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense targets countries away from his location, and distinguish different species), Weapon Mastery (Expert in the use of weaponry such as kunai, shuriken, swords, scythes, gunbai, kusarigama and others), Enhanced Sight (The Sharingan enables him to see objects and targets with increased clarity, give colour to chakra, and effectively keep track of fast moving objects), Limited X-ray Vision (The Sharingan allows him to see chakra through solid obstacles), Precognition (The Sharingan allows him to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), Power Mimicry (The Sharingan allows him to emulate the combat styles of his opponent, and also copy other ninjutsu and genjutsu), Attack Reflection (Can reflect incoming chakra attacks by converting them into wind-element chakra with his Gunbai), Summoning (Can summon an ethereal warrior like creature that acts offensively and defensively. Can also summon Kurama, and combine him with his Susano'o to increase its defense and effectiveness), Duplication (Can create shadow clones that are able to use his techniques, act as decoys, relay their knowledge and experiences to him, among other things), Limited Reality Warping (Izanagi enables him to turn reality into illusion, allowing him to rid himself of ill effects such as fatal injuries and even undo his own death), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, can see camouflaged targets with the Sharingan, can adhere to walls and walk on water, Resistance to Illusion Creation, and Perception Manipulation | All previous abilities enhanced, Wood Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Chakra Absorption, Sealing, Enhanced Senses, Healing with the Preta Path and Naraka Path, Paralysis with the black receivers (Can paralyse and hinder the movements of targets, and also control them), Regeneration (High-Mid, likely Mid-High as an Edo Tensei, scaling from Deidara. Mid-Low with Hashirama's cells after being revived), Immortality (Types 3 and 7 as an Edo Tensei), Limited Levitation, Telekinesis and Gravity Manipulation (Can control attractive and repulsive forces with the Deva Path), Body Control and Technological Manipulation (The Asura Path allows the user to create additional mechanical arms and weaponry such as blades, drills, missiles and cannons), Resurrection (Can revive the dead with the Outer Path), Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (Can read the minds of targets and extract their souls after making contact with them with the Human Path), Non-Physical Interaction (can affect Non-Corporeal and intangibles being like Kurama (Kyūbi) and souls), Summoning (Can summon various animals, some of which can fly and bombard targets from above, manipulate water, continuously split into separate entities when attacked, and a demon that instantly kills targets who lie, and can keep and transfer souls with the Animal Path), Chain Manipulation (Can create chakra chains that bind and restrict the power of anyone they make contact with), can create an invisible shadow of himself that exists in a separate dimension who can act independently, and with whom he can swap places with indiscriminately | All previous abilities, can now create four invisible shadows of himself, Longevity, enhanced Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation (The Infinite Tsukuyomi allows him to trap and ensnare an entire planet's population in an illusion, making them experience dreams based on their deepest and innermost desires), Levitation/True Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid as the Juubi's Jinchūriki. Regenerated from Sasuke bisecting him, and Guy blowing a large hole in his body), Immortality (Type 3), Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls are superior to Onoki's Dust Release, which turn targets to dust on a molecular level), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls negate and erase ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, with the exception of those imbued with natural energy), should be able to breathe in space like Toneri and Naruto, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the effects of the Truth Seeking Balls), and likely Ice Manipulation (Possesses better chakra control than Kakashi) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Superior to Tobirama), Country level with Perfect Susano'o (Stated that his power rivals that of the Bijuu, which includes Kurama), Kurama (Can summon Kurama to aid him in battle), and Majestic Attire: Susano'o (Can combine Kurama and his Perfect Susano'o together to increase their effectiveness) | At least Mountain level+ (Stronger than when he was alive), Small Country level with Tengai Shinsei, Country level with Wood Release (Can overpower both the Nine Tails and the Eight Tails and should be comparable to Hashirama), Multi-Continent level with Perfect Susano'o (Held off Sage Mode Hashirama) | Small Country level with Sage Mode (Broke out of Shukaku's seal, and it took eight of the Bijuu attacking simultaneously to destroy his Susano'o). At least Continent level, likely higher with one Rinnegan (Even stronger than before, and could easily overpower the Bijuu. His Rinnegan should at least be 1/5th as powerful as his Edo Tensei pair.) | At least Moon level (Should be far stronger than Obito Uchiha as the Juubi Jinchuuriki), likely far higher (Was stated to be trying to get close to Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's power) | Planet level (Stronger than the likes of Toneri Ōtsutsuki, as he momentarily faced off against Naruto with Six Paths chakra. His Limbo could fight on par with Naruto's shadow clones) | Planet level (At least comparable to Sasuke and Naruto. Also spread the God Tree's roots as a side effect of his Infinite Tsukuyomi) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to outspeed Hashirama's wood golem hand that intercepted Kurama's standard Bijuudama, fought Hashirama evenly, is a top-tier in reactions and combat speed, crossed country distances on foot quickly) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to react to KCM Naruto's assault) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed SM Naruto, Hashirama, and toyed with EMS Sasuke) | Relativistic (Far, far faster than before. Managed to somewhat keep up with Guy, who was bending space through sheer speed. Was able to perceive Sage of Six Paths Naruto and attempt a counter-attack, although he was outmatched) | Relativistic via powerscaling (Momentarily kept up with Naruto, who was this fast even years later. He also flew to the Moon at Mach 42,000 speeds) | Relativistic (Should be at least as fast as before) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman by himself. At least Class M with Complete Susano'o (Superior to Sage Mode Naruto) | At least Class T with Perfect Susano'o | At least Class M with Sage Mode activated (Superior to SM Naruto and SM Hashirama). At least Class T with Perfect Susano'o | At least Class T | At least Class T Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ (Superior to Tobirama), Country Class with Perfect Susano'o (Slashed through the hands of Hashirama's wood construct, which was restraining Kurama), Kurama and Majestic Attire: Susano'o | At least Mountain Class+ physically (Stronger than when he was alive), Multi-Continent Class with Perfect Susano'o | Small Country Class with Susano'o. At least Continent Class, likely higher with Susano'o after attaining one Rinnegan | Moon Class (Vastly stronger than Obito) | Planet Class (His Limbo clones traded blows with Naruto's clones, and one of them blocked a casual attack from Naruto's TSB staff) | Planet Class (Stronger than before) Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Stronger than Tobirama), possibly Multi-Continent level with Perfect Susano'o (Tanked Kurama's Bijuudama without any damage, and Hashirama's Shinsuusenju could only partially destroy it), higher with Majestic Attire: Susano'o | At least Mountain level+ (Stronger than when he was alive. Reflected KCM Naruto's Mini Bijuu Bomb back at him, and blocked a blow from Raiton-clad Raikage), Multi-Continent level with Perfect Susano'o (Held off Sage Hashirama) | Small Country level with Sage Mode (Tanked Shukaku's wind attack and assaults from the other Bijuu. All nine of the Bijuu had to launch a combined attack on his Susano'o to destroy it). Multi-Continent level with Susano'o after attaining one Rinnegan (His Susano'o should be comparable to his prime self's) | At least Moon level, likely far higher (Was able to survive Naruto's Rasenshuriken) | Planet level (Far stronger than before. Should be comparable to Sasuke) | Planet level Stamina: Extremely High (Possesses chakra comparable to the bijuus, can fight for a full day and night against the likes of Hashirama before collapsing, has enough chakra to summon the Kyuubi. Appeared to be nonchalant after losing his right arm), nigh-unlimited as an Edo and as the Juubi's Jinchuuriki Range: Extended melee range with swords and Gunbai, several dozens of meters with elemental jutsu, several hundreds of meters with Complete Susano'o, several kilometers with Perfect Susano'o, Wood Release, Shinra Tensei, Tengai Shinsei and Chibaku Tensei. Thousands of kilometers as the Juubi's jinchūriki. Planetary with Infinite Tsukuyomi and Shin: Jukai Koutan, his summoning range is beyond planetary, as he was able to summon Gedo Mazo from the Moon. Standard Equipment: Gunbai, Kama, Fuma Shuriken, Katana | Loses previous equipment after obtaining the Ten-Tails Chakra Intelligence: Extremely High (Created the Moon Eye Plan in the first place, Obito's mentor, extremely skilled shinobi, experienced combatant and combat/tactical genius) Weaknesses: Madara tends to be arrogant, as he is frequently reluctant to use his full power. Madara is vulnerable to sealing techniques as an Edo (Reincarnated), while remains vulnerable to physical and Senjutsu-based attacks in his Six Paths Sage Technique form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye):' The Sharingan is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (Saimingan). The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful summon or even a tailed beast may be controlled. In a similar manner, one can enter a jinchūriki's subconscious to effectively suppress the tailed beast's chakra. * Genjutsu: Sharingan: It is simply the generic use of genjutsu as employed by Sharingan wielders. By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. These effects range from inducing instantaneous, but temporary, paralysis or unconsciousness in an opponent to forcefully extracting any valuable information that they possess or controlling their actions. * Izanagi: Izanagi is a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. While the user remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them while the technique is active into mere "illusions". Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. In exchange for the brief control of reality that it allows them, the Sharingan with which Izanagi is cast becomes blind. '-Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye):' The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user access to several powerful techniques, with each user awakening different abilities. Using the Mangekyō Sharingan puts strain on the user's eyes and erodes their vision, eventually causing blindness. By transplanting the Mangekyō Sharingan of an Uchiha with strong blood ties to the recipient — ideally a sibling — an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan can be created. This process not only permanently restores the recipient's eyesight, but also bolsters their own ocular power with that of the donor's, signified by the intertwined appearance of their Mangekyō Sharingan's tomoe seals. * Susanoo: The Susanoo is an ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan to those who awaken the powers of both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. It is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's vital life force and stamina. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. Each user's Susanoo goes through several different forms, which the user can switch between at will or even leave in a state between forms. As users gain more control over Susanoo, they are able to extend their power by forming weapons. Like Susanoo itself, the appearance and abilities of the manifested weapons vary between individuals. Madara can manifest his without any eyes at all. Susanoo is known as the Tempestuous God of Valor. * Yasaka no Magatama (Eight Slopes Curved Jewel): Through the use of Susanoo, the user is able to create the Yasaka Magatama from any of its hands, which can comprise of a single magatama to several bound together through their respective centers by a thread of chakra. Due to this structure, the tools act in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by Susanoo — rapidly spinning towards the intended target — and result in a powerful collision upon impact. * Kamui (神威, Authority of the Gods): Kamui is a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility. Each eye is able to transport targets by creating a swirling distortion that opens a void into the other dimension. When both eyes are used together on the same target, the process works twice as fast. This technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear, although physical contact is required to absorb a target. After absorbing targets through this process, the user is able to eject them from the eye used at any time of their choosing, demonstrating the ability to eject objects with varying degrees of force. This technique, when used through Obito's right eye, is also able to make the user "intangible" by transporting portions of their body to the same pocket dimension. Another unique trait of Kamui is that it allows the user to teleport to virtually any location they desire, including the other dimension. The primary weakness of this technique is that both aspects cannot be used concurrently, as he must become and remain tangible in order to transport himself or others. '-Katon (Fire Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Fire jutsu are usually mid range and can cover a wide area. The force of the fire chakra is similar to an explosion, as it can carve craters in to rock. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. * Dragon Flame Release Song Technique (火遁・龍炎放歌の術, Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu): The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body, before expelling it in the form of a number of dragon head-shaped fireballs. The user then skilfully manipulates the great fire, and attacks their opponent. * Great Fire Annihilation (火遁・豪火滅却, Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku): A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a massive wall of intense flames, which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. * Great Fire Destruction (火遁・豪火滅失, Katon: Gōka Messhitsu): A technique where chakra kneaded inside the user's body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive stream of intense flames that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames. If used upon dense, combustible terrain such as a forest, the confined area can greatly increase the possibility of the target's incineration. * Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique (火遁・灰塵隠れの術, Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu): The user expels chakra-infused ash that blanket a wide area, burning anyone who comes in contact with it. The technique can also be used as a powerful deterrent from attacks as well as a highly effective smokescreen. -'Mokuton (Wood Release):' An advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood or complete trees. This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. * Wood Clone (木分身の術, Moku Bunshin no Jutsu): The user creates a clone of themselves made out of wood. The clone more durable than the normal shadow clones and it has the ability to merge with plants and trees. It also have the ability to travel far distances from the user and are able to communicate with the original. * Multiple Wood Clones: This technique is essentially a mass version of the Wood Clone jutsu wherein the user, using the pre-existing vegetation in the immediate vicinity as a medium, creates a large number of wood clones. Madara have shown himself able to create up to 25 clones at once. * Wood Dragon Technique (木遁・木龍の術, Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu): The user creates a gigantic wooden dragon, which they can they use for a multitude of purposes including restraining a target, or for offensive purposes. The dragon that the user creates can vary in terms of appearance. While both instances created a serpentine dragon, Chinese dragon, though the first had a short trunk-like nose, while the other two later created did not. It also has the ability to absorb chakra from its target, slowly rendering them unable to use techniques. * Advent of a World of Flowering Trees (木遁・花樹界降臨, Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin): The user creates a dense forest of flowering trees over a very larger area (calced to be over a kilometer). The pollen produced by these flowers is then released into the atmosphere and when inhaled, renders any afflicted target unconscious. File:Kajukai Kourin.png File:Kajukai Kourin 2.png File:Kajukai Kourin 3.png * Secret Jutsu: Nativity of a World of Trees (木遁秘術・樹界降誕, Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan): The user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating chakra, the user maneuvers it as they see fit for attack and defense; and furthermore, this technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. With their tremendous life force, the trees can pierce through earthen walls, and extend their branches at their prey in an instant. '-Tengai Shinsei' (天碍震星, Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star): Madara weaves three hand seals simultaneously between himself and his Susanoo, in order to draw massive meteorites from the upper atmosphere down towards a specific location on the ground. As they descend in succession along the same trajectory, if one of these meteorites is stopped, he can summon another one which will then collide with the first, ensuring that they crash into their intended destination. File:Tengai Shinsei-0.png File:Tengai Shinsei 2.png File:Tengai Shinsei 3.png File:Tengai Shinsei 4.png -'Rinnegan:' Said to be the most powerful and exalted of the Three Great Dōjutsu. It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the Six Paths Techniques, as well as the seventh Path - that is "beyond life and death". * Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal: A highly advanced sealing technique that is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them. * Asura Path: grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanised armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. * Human Path: grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. * Animal Path: grants a Rinnegan user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. * Naraka Path: grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. ** To interrogate, the Naraka Path need only catch hold of a person, causing the King of Hell to appear before them. With the victim seemingly paralysed, the Naraka Path begins questioning them. ** The second ability the Naraka Path possessed is the ability to repair any damage. To do so the Naraka Path has the King of Hell ingest the damaged body with its tendril-like arms into its mouth, then, after some time, the destroyed body will emerge from its mouth, completely rejuvenated. * Deva Path: grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. ** Banshō Ten'in (万象天引, Heavenly Attraction of All Creation): is a technique that manipulates attractive'' force to pull matter towards the user at will. It has the same five second limit as the Shinra Tensei. It is possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other. ** '''Shinra Tensei' (神羅天征, Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God): is the Deva Path's ability to manipulate repulsive force at the user's will to push matter or techniques away. ** Chibaku Tensei (地爆天星, Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth): is a technique which is channeled through the Deva Path. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki notoriously used it to create the moon and trap the Ten-Tails' body inside of it. is also capable of using Chibaku Tensei. He demonstrates this, after obtaining both of his Rinnegan, by creating multiple Chibaku Tensei orbs and launching them in various directions. These orbs pull the landscape up, creating multiple planetoids which are then dropped on his targets. * Outer Path: is the seventh Path — an ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan. With the Outer Path, the user is able to revive the dead, transmit chakra to receivers, as well as manifestchakra chains. '-Black Receivers' (黒い受信機, Kuroi Jushinki) It can be created and used by those who possess the Rinnegan. They act as high-frequency chakra demodulators, allowing users to transmit their chakra into these receivers and by extension those into whom the receivers have been embedded. Chakra can be transmitted across vast distances, though for best results the user should be nearby and at a high elevation. Black receivers disintegrate if their creator is killed or incapacitated. '-Summoning Technique' (口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu): is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly and uses blood as a sacrifice. Madara is capable of summoning the Kyūbi and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path '-Evil Disturbance Waltz' (凶騒円舞, Kyōsō Enbu): Clad in Susanoo, Madara flings his chakra sword at the opponent, swirling like a shuriken. During his battle with Hashirama Senju, Madara had cloaked Kurama in his Susanoo, and pierced through the beast's Tailed Beast Balls for a more damaging result. File:Evil Disturbance Waltz.JPG File:Evil Disturbance Waltz 2.JPG File:Evil Disturbance Waltz 3.png '-Six Paths Senjutsu:' After becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Madara's body undergoes a drastic transformation, obtaining its final transformation immediately. Unlike Obito, the previous jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, Madara was able to retain his ability to think and gained instant control over the beast, and does not need to go through the same adjustment as Obito did. -'Onmyōton (Yin-Yang Release):' The Yin–Yang Release makes simultaneous use of Inton (Yin Release) and Yōton (Yang Release). Yin relates to one's spiritual energy and Yang relates to one's physical energy and it's necessary to utilize both of these in order to mould chakra for ninjutsu. Yin–Yang also has the ability to nullify the effects of all ninjutsu, rendering them useless. *'Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball):' Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of all five basic nature transformations, natural energy, and Six Paths Sage Chakra. The user can shape and manipulate these black orbs that can delete anything they touch. They render nearly all powers that comes in contact with it completely useless. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. The user can apply shape transformation to the balls to alter them into various weapons, either by having the balls pierce through holes in their hands, or by simply grabbing them. The balls can also wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can also damage the user's own body. * Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang (仙法・嵐遁光牙, Senpō: Ranton Kōga): After combining Storm Release with natural energy, the user generates a thin stream of light from their mouth that is even capable of cutting through the Truth-Seeking Ball at high speeds. * Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch (仙法・陰遁雷派, Senpō: Inton Raiha): By combining the elements of senjutsu, Lightning Release and Yin Release, the user launches lightning streams from their hands, that quickly fork out, increasing its scope as they shoot towards the target and capture the target. * Limbo: Border Jail (輪墓・辺獄, Rinbo: Hengoku): The user projects shadows of themselves into the invisible world known as Limbo (輪墓, Rinbo; Literally meaning "Wheel Grave"), which is generally impossible to detect or visually perceive. The shadows can operate independently of the user, attacking and restraining target(s) or defending the original body from harm. Madara's shadow was strong enough to repel all nine tailed beasts in a single instance, while to the naked eye, it appeared to be the act of an invisible force. Only the Rinnegan can see these shadows perfectly. File:Rinbou Hengoku.png|First Madara selects his objective File:Rinbou Hengoku 2.png|The Limbo clone separates from his body File:Rinbou Hengoku 3.png|Attacking the target * Infinite Tsukuyomi: (無限月読, Mugen Tsukuyomi): By establishing eye contact with only a standard Sharingan, the user can create an empty dimension under their control, which can be then filled with contents of his or her desire, using the power of the Shinju to do so. While physically tethered and connected to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Madara can manipulate the otherwise blank and white world to create anything he wants no matter how detailed, and control it. By doing this he can create a world exactly as he wants. -'Rinne-Sharingan:' The Rinne-Sharingan is a Kekkei Mōra dōjutsu. It is the progenitor of the Rinnegan and Sharingan. It is characterized by a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, with a red sclera and irides, containing a pattern of nine tomoe. The Rinne-Sharingan possesses the ocular power of the Sharingan, and can be used to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, an extremely powerful genjutsu which effects can be negated by the Rinnegan and that can be dispelled only by the chakra of all nine tailed beasts and Rinnegan together. Madara obtains this after he gains both of his Rinnegan. * God: Nativity of a World of Trees (神・樹界降誕, Shin: Jukai Kōtan): is used to manipulate the roots of the Shinju, spreading them around the entire world to encase those caught within the Infinite Tsukuyomi. By ensnaring all living beings and connecting them to the tree, similar to cocoons, this will keep their now-slumbering bodies alive for all of eternity. At the same time, this assimilates every victim to the Shinju, regathering the chakra into one location, in order to sprout a new fruit. File:Nativity of a World of Trees.png File:Nativity of a World of Trees 2.png File:Nativity of a World of Trees 3.png File:Nativity of a World of Trees 4.png File:Imgres-1-0.jpg Key: Prime Madara | Edo Madara | Revived Madara with Sage Mode | Six Paths Sage Madara | Six Paths Sage Madara (Dual Rinnegan + Shinju Absorbed) | Six Paths Sage Madara (Rinne-Sharingan) Respect Threads: Madara's respect page. Note: Madara could use Kamui only for a couple of chapters when he took Obito's Sharingan from Kakashi. Others Notable Victories: Hibiki Tachibana (Senki Zesshou Symphogear) Hibiki's Profile Cole MacGrath (InFAMOUS) Cole MacGrath's Profile (Both at their strongest and speed was equalized) Jeanne Alter (Fate/stay night) Jeanne Alter's profile (Prime Madara was used, both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) Ainz's Profile (Speed was equalized, Revived Madara with Sage Mode was used) Kratos (God of War) Kratos' Profile (Kratos with Power of Hope and Six Paths Sage Madara With Shinju absorbed, dual Rinnegan and Rinne-Sharingan keys) Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos’s Profile (Speed was equal) Inconclusive Matches: Magneto (Marvel Comics) Magneto's Profile Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Wood Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Chain Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Body Control Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Chi Users Category:Necromancers Category:Telepaths Category:Element Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Animal Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5